The Last Great Time War
by Cali the Little Calico Kitten
Summary: "What I did, I did without choice; In the name of peace and sanity." Jane is an ordinary Time Lady until one day she recieves a court summons by the High Council of Time Lords. She heads there expecting bordom. But, that is not the case. This is the day the war started. The day she would meet a man. A man who will change the course of Time Lord history forever.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Spoiler Warning: Story will contain kind spoilers from Doctor Who Series 7 Season Finale, "The Name of the Doctor." (If you haven't seen it stop reading, immediatly, spoilers in the next sentance. This story is based on the idea that John Hurt's Doctor is after the 8th as the Time War Doctor. It starts out with the 8th, then regenerates to John Hurt's Doctor. Note: I do not claim this theory to be true, this is only my interpretation. ENJOY!**

* * *

My name is Janealpethroyolda. I'm a Time Lady living on the planet Gallifrey. I teach music at the Academy, and I'm 456 years old on my third regeneration. Also, people usually call me Jane because Janealpethroyolda is a bit much for them. My life was very ordinary until the war started and I met a man. He told me he would take me to see the universe, but that was a lie. This man called himself the Doctor. As I recall a "doctor" is someone who helps people and heals things. I don't know why he called himself that. The Doctor is a lie. He didn't heal us, and he couldn't help us. So, he destroyed us.


	2. Chapter 1: The Doctor

The day it all started, was a bright and cheery day. Both the suns shone cheerfully on the silvery leaves in the trees. I sat quietly in my office after classes ended.

I was composing my own music, as I often did in my free time. I loved music, the way it told stories and portrayed emotions, the way it felt to give your feelings to others. It could transport you to a whole other world, away from Gallifrey, off into the depths of space and imagination.

I tapped my feet to the beat of my music, entering in a few more notes.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I jumped out of my seat, falling onto the floor, startled. I quickly jumped back up, regaining my composure. I heard the knock again.

"I'm coming, hold on." I said, heading for the door. I opened it.

Outside my office stood the Headmaster.

"Oh, yes, hello, Headmaster, what do you need?" I smiled nervously. I hadn't done anything wrong recently, had I?

"Janealpethroyolda," the Headmaster said, not missing a single syllable, "We have a letter from the High Council for you." He held out a small envelope.

"Oh, thank you," I said, taking the envelope from him. What could it possibly be?

"Leave time will be granted to you in your absence, while you are at the High Council."

I was confused, unsure of what to say. "Umm…thanks."

He closed the door without a word, leaving me in the silence. I examined the letter addressed to me from the High Council and began to read:

** Dear Janealpethroyolda,**

**The High Council of Timelords in the Pantoptican is pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in a Council Summons. We ask you to join us in our Citadel on September 4****th****, as a fellow Time Lady. You will be asked to participate in our…**

_Blah blah blah, _I continued to read, tossing aside the letter. Council Summons on ! I sighed. Every Time Lord knew they would be summoned for Council Summons at some point in their long lifetime. It was notorious for being extraordinarily boring and dull, mostly consisting of the President giving long speeches and some other Time Lords who think they're so important and special, arguing among themselves the amount of regenerations a Time Lord should be allowed or whether a nice tree should be planted beside the Council or not, among other pressing issues.

I stared at my music I had been composing. Sitting in a large room filled with old men (usually on their 11th or 12th regeneration!), debating on how Gallifrey could be made better was not how I wanted to spend my Tuesday. It's not like they usually listened to the "ordinary" Time Lords anyways. I hated politics. I stared at my music some more. I had music to work on…

The Panopticon was a huge building in the center of the Citadel. I stared at it. The glistening exterior shone as bright as the first sun, which outshone the second. The sparkling interior inside reflected the more light and pleasant glow of the second sun. I marveled at it.

"Pretty shiny, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me, and turned around to face the speaker.

A rather good looking Time Lord with crazy long and curly hair stood in front of me. He wore a rather peculiar outfit, that I recalled seeing in a history book I read at the Academy. They called it 'Victorian London,' whatever that meant. He wore a long dark colored overcoat and a strange long thing around his neck. The book had called this a 'tie.' His dark brown eyes had a deep, wise look, so I guessed he was older, maybe 8th or 9th regeneration.

"Yes, it is very cool looking," I replied, simply.

He smiled. "Council Duty?"

I nodded.

"Me too. I've traveled across twelve star systems trying to escape it. Unfortunately, they found me." He continued smiling at me.

I laughed. "I just gave in to the Headmaster. I'm a teacher at the Academy. My name is Janealpethroyolda, but you can call me Jane."

The man laughed. "You can call me the Doctor."

"That's a nice name," I commented.

"I chose it myself," he said, taking my hand, "Let's get this over with."

We walked towards the Capitol. "When this is over, I can take you somewhere fun, if you'd like. I usually travel around, life around here got pretty boring a long time ago. The universe is a very interesting place."

I laughed again. He seemed like a nice man, and I wanted to get out of there and see everything, so I said, "That would be nice."


	3. Chapter 2: The Time Lord Council

The Panopticon where the High Council met was bigger on the inside. The large seating area stretched far about the millions of seats in the seating area below; but they were empty that day. No one expected anything interesting to happen that day. It was an ordinary day for the Time Lord High Council. They sat in neat rows on either side of the long table, their bright robes sparkling in the warm light. A seat at one end lay empty; that was the seat the Lord President would occupy. I followed the Doctor to the other end of the table to sit.

When everyone was seated, Lord President Rassilon walked in and stood by his seat. He took out a piece of paper and began to speak. "Today, we are pleased to be joined by the Time Lady, Janealpethroyolda, and…" He frowned, staring at the bit of paper. He glared at the Doctor and his voice grew sarcastic as he spoke again. "…and the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at the Council and said, equally sarcastic, "I'm glad you could track me down across twelve star systems to take me to _your_ lovely government meeting."

The Lord President grunted. "Just because you have childishly decided to throw away your future by leaving your home planet and go gallivanting off to SOL 3 and other equally primitive planets, you still have a duty to uphold as a Lord of Time."

The Doctor looked at me and giggled. "He doesn't like me," he whispered. For some reason this made me giggle too. So we sat there, awkwardly giggling in the Time Lord High Council.

Rassilon cleared his throat to silence us. He stuck his cane into the air. "I, Lord President Rassilon, leader and chairman of the High Council of Time Lords, declare the High Council meeting into session." He sat down in his chair.

Personally, I thought that looked rather silly, and started giggling again. This was already way more fun than I thought it would be.

A man close to me shushed me, whispering, "The meeting has started now."

"We noticed." I remarked, smiling at the Doctor. He smiled back.

As the meeting continued, I think they were talking about something related to getting more equipment for science labs at the Academy. If I was paying attention I might have asked for more music supplies for my teaching. But, I wasn't paying any attention at all. The Doctor had started to tell me stories about his youth at the Academy. The Council ignored us, oblivious to our random conversation.

"So I built a particle accelerator with some parts I found in my dad's garage, for a science project." I had no idea what that was, but I nodded anyways. "And my favorite arch-nemesis—"

I burst into laughter, interrupting his story. He had an arch-nemesis?

The Doctor frowned. "I know I shouldn't choose favorites, but anyways, he liked to call himself the Master. It's ridiculous, I know, but he did. And so, he saw my project and made a particle accelerator almost identical to mine. So, on presentation day, I brought some chocolate flavored soda with me to lunch, and I snuck out during lunch and poured some into his particle accelerator."

I laughed again.

"No," he said, "It's still not the funny part yet. So, when presentations started, the Physicist, our teacher, walked over to our projects and pointed out they were exactly the same. Of course he turned to me, knowing I was at fault. 'Thete,' he said, 'have you been copying off this young man again?' I said, 'No sir, mine works better than his.' So, the Physicist walked over to the Master's accelerator, activated it, and chocolate soda started spewing out all over him."

The Doctor laughed and I took that as a sign that we had reached the funny part, so I laughed with him. "The Master had detention for weeks."

A time lord sitting next to the Doctor nudged him with his elbow. "The President is speaking to you." We looked up to see Rassilon staring at us.

"What are your thoughts on whether to remove the Eye of Harmony observation deck? Some believe it is too dangerous to let anyone go near it." Rassilon asked, glaring angrily at the Doctor.

"Well," the Doctor began, "Though I do agree it is dangerously powerful, capable of destroying the whole planet even, I think it would be rather rude to not let people see it. What do you think, Jane?" He turned to me.

I didn't know what to say, so I was about to agree with the Doctor. But, I was interrupted when a small man with a large scroll of paper and sweat running down his face suddenly burst into the room, like a bull ramming through a wall. He hurried up to Lord President Rassilon.

"Sir!" he exclaimed, nervously wiping the sweat off his face, "I need to speak to you in private immediately."

The Lord President waved him away with his hand motions. "Later, Bran, we have important Time Lord Business to discuss."

The little man was determined. "But, Lord President—" he began, cut off by Rassilon.

"As I told you, you can wait until—" But the little man couldn't wait. He looked as if he was going to explode. And so he did.

"THE DALEKS HAVE DECLARED WAR ON TIME!"

The Time Lord High Council was silent.


	4. Chapter 3: The Decision

I had heard about the daleks long ago in the stories my mother read to me as a child. They were horrible, ugly creatures encased in a metal shell. The stories told of them with limited emotions, only able to hate those who were not daleks, wanting to exterminate all other life. She told of countless wars that the Time Lords and other races had fought against these horrible creatures. I remembered not being able to get to sleep that night, when my mother told me those stories. I thought a dalek would come after me in my sleep. She always told me that no daleks would ever come to get me. Of course, that was a lie. I felt that same childhood fear come back to me as I sat in the Time Lord High Council.

I looked around, seeing the same fear reflected in the members of the High Council. Only two didn't share that look; the Doctor looked deep in thought, his usually smiling face deeply serious, and Lord President Rassilon was looking at Bran with a stern expression, about to break the terrified silence.

"Where did you get this information from?" Rassilon asked Bran, calmly. Bran took a deep breath, and tried to act calm like his Lord President.

"My Lord President, it was transmitted to us through the telecommunicator," he held the scroll of paper he was holding to Rassilon, his hand shaking it as he held it. Rassilon took it. "This is the full report on the situation." Bran finished.

Rassilon looked up at Bran. "Thank you very much. I shall deal with this right away."

Bran still stood there, and said nervously. "Sir, I would like to remain here, if that is alright with you."

The Lord President stepped aside and brought up a chair. "Yes, you may."

Bran nervously sat in the seat beside the President. President Rassilon carefully and calmly sat back in his seat, and began to look at the scroll.

A Time Lord sitting a few seats away from him started to speak, but the Lord President silenced him with a flick of his hand. "Allow me to read this in peace. You shall be permitted to speak soon."

Silence consumed the room for what seemed like an eternity. No one dared to speak. We all sat there silently, deep in our own thoughts, while Lord President Rassilon read the scroll. I tried to catch the Doctor's eye, but he wouldn't look at me. He just stared at the President.

Finally, Lord President Rassilon looked up from the scroll. He carefully rolled it back up and gave it back to Bran, who murmured his thanks. He folded his hands on the table in front of him. All attention was fixed on him. He began to speak, and the room listened, carefully taking in every word, finding the meaning behind each syllable.

"Our friend Bran has come into our Council this evening to bring up a very unfortunate turn of events." The president fidgeted in his chair, but remained calm, speaking slowly. "As you have now heard, the daleks have declared war on us, and by extension the powers we have over time." The room was still silent. "As you all know, we cannot allow these hateful and malevolent creatures to gain control of our planet…"

He wiped off some sweat that was building on his forehead. The other members of the Time Lord Council looked like they were about to implode on the inside. _AND?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?! _I could almost read their thoughts. They, however, managed to remain silent, while our Lord President continued.

"We have faced the daleks a few times previously, and have been able to successfully stop them from hurting our world. I believe we should begin to gather our army…" he fidgeted again, he sweat growing on his brow. "…and stop these daleks from gaining control of time. We are the Lords of Time, and we must protect time from being corrupted by this evil force. We cannot sit and stand by while they destroy our Gallifrey. The way I see it, we have only one choice." The Lord President stood up in front of the Council. "I proclaim that we shall rise up and fight in the war against the daleks." He looked around the room. "All in favor raise their arms up."

The previously silent Time Lord Council jumped out of their seats and raised their arms into the air. They were no longer afraid, comforted by the President's words. "We must protect the sons and daughters of Gallifrey!" one shouted as he stood.

I looked at the Doctor. He was still seated. I didn't know what to do… so, I stayed seated, wanting to agree with whatever the Doctor was doing.

Lord Rassilon looked down at the Doctor. "You do not wish to defend your own people?"

The Doctor stood up. "Of course I do!" he snapped, "There must be another way to do things. An all-out war will not bode well for our planet."

Rassilon looked down on the Doctor. "Then what do you propose we do? Allow them to kill us all and take control of time? You should know better than all of us the damage the daleks can do."

The Doctor looked lost. He looked at me. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know what we should do? I am only a music teacher.

"Well…" he began, "I could go over to their ship and see if I can stop them."

The Lord President stared at the Doctor. It actually looked as if he considered this idea.

"A war would mean considerable loss to our world." Rassilon began, sighing, "You have two hours before we launch our first attack."

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Rassilon."

Everyone sat back down in their seat.

"We must discuss our operations immediately." Rassilon said, "Doctor and Jane, you may leave. Everyone else who belongs to the high Council, please remain seated. We shall discuss our operations further."

The Doctor got and up walked quickly towards the door. I followed after him.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Worry I'm the Doctor

I raced after the Doctor as he ran through the city and into the glimmering forest. I followed him with blind faith, and without much of a second thought. Going with him felt like the only possible choice. How could I just sit around, when I could help the Doctor save my own world? I ran faster to keep up with his increasing pace.

"Doctor!" I called to him, out of breath, "What's our plan after we reach the dalek ship?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, starting to slow down. I almost collided with him as he slowed to a stop.

He looked at me. "Plan? Umm…" he began, "Well, we will stop the daleks."

"But how?" I asked, annoyed by his lack of specificity.

I noticed a large blue box in the woods be a large tree. It said 'Police Public Call Box.'

He didn't answer, instead he walked into the blue box. "Come on in." he called to me.

I entered the box that was bigger on the inside, like a lot of time lord technology. It was absolutely huge on the inside, with dark brown walls, and a deep blue light radiating from the center of a control panel. Everything was a dark brownish color, and looked like a combination of an older sort of 'Victorian London' type deal mixed with some space-ship-ness. It was the coolest tardis interior I had ever seen, then again, it was the only one I had ever been in. I had only seen pictures and heard stories about others.

"It's a type 40 tardis," I heard the Doctor say, "Don't mind the blue box, my chameleon circuit got a bit… stuck on a police box from Earth in the 1960s."

He started throwing a bunch of levers and activating buttons. It was a very cool sight, but my mind soon became stuck on my previous question. I walked up to the Doctor and looked him in the eye. "How will we save Gallifrey?" I asked.

He looked away, at a monitor on his tardis. "Well… I just sort of…" he paused, activating something else, "Just go with it really. I mean… I'm sure I'll think of something…"

So he had no plan. Great. A war would be starting two hours from then, and we had no plan. "What do you mean, 'just go with it!'" I exclaimed, angrily, "Everyone is in danger!"

He stopped fiddling with the tardis and faced me, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I've defeated the daleks many times before. I've saved countless worlds from threats, similar to the ones we face now. I always think of something. I'm the Doctor. This is what I do; my purpose… And I will save my world, just the same as all the others. It will be no different."

He quickly turned back to the tardis. I heard a sort of weird groaning sound. "We've arrived," he stated, practically leaping out the door. I followed, momentarily reassured by his words.

A large hallway was outside of the tardis.

"Is this the dalek ship?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's their main ship," he said, creeping along the hallway. He looked back at me, "Follow me and try not to make too much noise. Most importantly don't wander off."

We walked to the corner, and the Doctor peered his head around the corner.

"Daleks in the room ahead," he whispered.

"What will we do next?" I asked quietly.

"We should sneak in there and investigate the ship's controls. I can possibly do some select tinkering…" He smiled. "Is that close enough to a plan?"

I was about to answer, when a loud, metallic voice interrupted me from behind.

"_UNAUTHORIZED LIFE FORMS DETECTED! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!_"

I turned around quickly and found myself staring into the eye stalk of a dalek.


	6. Chapter 5: The Daleks

The Doctor immediately stood in front of me, facing the horrible creature.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Jane. I was just visiting Gallifrey and we thought we'd come see your space ship." He patted the nearby wall. "It's a nice ship."

The dalek looked at us. At least, I think it did. Its cold heartless metal exterior showed no signs of life. Only the metallic blue glow that radiated from its eye stalk.

"_INTRUDERS! YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!_" the dalek exclaimed, pointing its sort of arm laser thing at us.

The Doctor raised his hands in the head, nudging me to do the same. I did.

"Wow, calm down, now. We just want to speak to your leader. We mean no harm to you; we simply want to discuss the affairs of our planet." The Doctor stared at the dalek, showing no visible signs of distress. My hands were shaking and I could feel fear building a bottomless pit inside me. But, the Doctor stayed calm.

The dalek was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the Doctor's words.

"_YOU SHALL SPEAK TO DAVROS! THEN HE WILL ORDER YOUR EXTERMINATION!_"

The Doctor put his arms down. "Thank you. I'm sure he'd love to see me. We go way back." The Doctor grabbed my arm, whispering, "It's alright, just follow me."

"_I SHALL ESCORT YOU TO HIM!_" We walked forward with the dalek close behind us, its very presence unnerving.

We walked into a large room, presumably the control room. I could see all of Gallifrey through a massive window in the front of the room.

"Wow. It's beautiful from up here," I thought aloud. I had never seen it from space before. The planet was almost glowing with the beauty reflected from the two suns.

The Doctor smiled at me. "I knew you'd be great to bring along."

"_STOP SPEAKING! DAVROS WILL SPEAK TO YOU NOW!_" I jumped as the dalek spoke again. They really were annoyingly loud.

"Alright, calm yourself," the Doctor said, looking around. He looked confused after a few seconds. "Where's Davros?" he asked no one in particular.

He jumped slightly as a hologram appeared suddenly.

I firmly latched on to the Doctor's arm in fear, as soon as I saw the face in the hologram.

It was horrible. There were no eyes where eyes should be. Instead a single mechanical sort of eye thing rested on the forehead area. His whole face was a sort of decayed grayish color. He looked like a shriveled prune with a mechanical eye attached to it.

"Doctor, I knew I would find you here." Davros' voice was shrill and metallic, like the daleks, if only slightly more normal sounding.

The Doctor looked at the hologram. "I just can't help myself," he said.

It almost looked as if Davros smiled. Almost. "And you won't be able to help your own race."

The Doctor shrugged. "You know I've beaten you many times before Davros. This will be no different."

I was sure he was smiling this time, even though that appeared physically impossible for him. "Oh, no; but it is different this time, Doctor." His voice grew quieter and shriller. I could easily see the resemblance to the dalek's voice, except creepier. "These are your people. Your own kind… and there is nothing you can do to stop the war from starting. Please, enjoy a brief view of my plan."

Oh, I thought, so even this evil mastermind had a plan. I looked at the Doctor, hoping he was thinking of something. I got no clues from his serious facial expression.

I looked up through the massive window that display all of Gallifrey in its immense beauty. Suddenly, a planet appeared there, seemingly out of nowhere. I blinked, trying to make sure I hadn't imagined it. But, I didn't. A planet had just appeared out of nowhere. I started noticing tons of ships flying out from the planet…and heading towards Gallifrey. I felt a pit slowly growing in my stomach as it took me a moment to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Skaro…" I heard a voice whisper. I looked up see that the Doctor had spoken. "The planet of the daleks…"

His normally confident and smiling expression turned dark. This did not upset me, because I had seen this serious face on him before, at the Time Lord Council. But, I also saw something else in his seemingly ancient and blue eyes. I saw a sliver of fear; an ounce of doubt. And this terrified me.

I was startled as Davros continued to speak. "The daleks are beginning a war with your people. They will not stop until every time lord has breathed their last breath. And then, we shall take our rightful place as the rulers of time. And I shall have full control of all of time. TIME WILL BE MINE TO CONTROL!" The metallic voice rose, up to a terrifying screeching sound. It got quiet again as Davros added, "And the best part is that, you, Doctor, will not be able to save your own kind. You will be there watch them die and suffer along with you…"

The Doctor just said nothing. He just stood there looking worried and afraid. He looked at me. I could tell he was trying to hide any fear or doubt that he had.

"You—you won't get away with this, Davros," he managed. "My people will destroy you in the war, even if I die here on this ship." He looked at the hologram, still determined to fight it.

"You misunderstand me, Doctor. I do not wish to kill you. I only wish for you to suffer, like you made me suffer, every time you defeated me…I know your weakness. You will watch everyone you care about suffer, your entire race, beginning with your friend here. Dalek!" he apparently starting speaking to a nearby dalek, "Exterminate the Time Lady!"

I had no time to react before the dalek pointed its lasers in my direction. I stood still and rigid, and waited for the laser to strike. I tried to remember what it felt like the last time I had regenerated. I knew it didn't feel good. But before I could think about it, I saw a blur rushing in front of me in the corner of my eye. The dalek laser fired, and hit the Doctor square in the stomach, its exterminating energy conducted throughout his entire body.


	7. Chapter 6: The Regeneration

I stood there, frozen in place, for what seemed like an eternity. It was difficult for me to comprehend what was happening. I had expected to feel the jolt of the extermination blast flowing through myself, but instead I stood frozen in horror, when the Doctor had jumped in front of me, taking the blast for himself. He fell to the ground instantly.

Once I could comprehend what was happening, I called out, "Doctor!" and ran over to him, bewildered as to why he would deliberately jump in front of the extermination beam that was meant for me. "Why would you—"

I stopped when he grabbed my arm firmly, eyes wide with a swirling amount of urgency. The hand that griped my arm glowed faintly orange with the regeneration energy, surging from the molecular explosion now starting to occur throughout his body. "Daleks…we have to get back to the Tardis," he said, breathing heavily.

_Daleks_, I remembered, glancing to my sides to see that there were still daleks around us. I cringed as Davros' voice echoed throughout the ship.

"_WHAT_! I said exterminate _her_, not _him_!" he cried, seemingly losing his sanity for a moment (Well, losing it even more). "What are you all standing around for!? _EXTERMINATE HER_!"

Cries of "_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" _echoed throughout the dalek ship.

The Doctor pointed in the direction of the tardis. "Run!" he exclaimed, pushing me towards the corridor, as the daleks advanced.

But, I jumped back, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up off the floor. _Not without you I don't, _I thought to myself and said, "You risked your life for me once, I'm not gonna let you do it again!" I tugged him along behind me as energy beams blasted the white walls on all sides of us, turning them a dark grey.

He ran quickly beside me as we were nearly at the Tardis, but I could see that each step he took was painful, as his body was starting to prepare for the regeneration process, and the cells in his body were rearranging and deleting themselves slowly to form new ones.

We flew through the Tardis door, and I shut them quickly behind us, ignoring the annoyed outbursts of the angered daleks. I led the Doctor over to the console saying, "we have to get out of here," as he fell against the console, fingers sliding awkwardly across the controls, frantically trying to control the ship. This continued for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, as the Tardis groaned in response to landing, where I presumed was Gallifrey.

He fumbled with a last switch, falling to the floor. I grabbed him and attempted to stand him upright again. The orange glow in his hands returned again, except this time brighter, and I saw a hint of the same glow reflected all throughout his skin.

He looked at me with a wide eyed and almost pleading look. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"It's… okay…" I lied awkwardly because the truth was, it was very far from okay. It was in fact so far away from okay that I had to stop thinking about its not-okay-ness or else I would break down into a huge crying fit, and I really didn't prefer to do that; at least not at the present time, and not in front of the Doctor.

But the Doctor did not respond to me, just continued to give me that sad, pleading, hopeless look. Then, he pushed away from my grasp as the energy inside him grew stronger and brighter. I could feel the heat radiating from the regeneration energy, and covered my eyes, as it finally exploded inside him. All the molecules in the Doctor body were rearranged, deleted, and simultaneously re-created, as the orange glowing energy burst out of him. I uncovered my eyes, as I watched his face transform into a different one, as this man who had once been the Doctor died, and a new, unknown one was born.

Suddenly the energy stopped bursting out of his body, and the new Doctor stood in front of me. He was old, his face full of wrinkles, and his hair gray and short, along with has small gray beard and whiskers. He looked out of place in the young man's Victorian England style attire, though it wasn't too big or too small. When I looked into his dark brown eyes, I could see his age, seemingly more than before; however old his body looked, his eyes looked centuries older, seemingly displaying all that he had seen and down within his many years. Those wise old eyes looked at me sadly, yet I saw determination and strength in them, behind the sad look, similar, yet different, to the one he had given me in his last regeneration.

When he spoke, a fittingly gravelly, low tone filled the room. "The war will start now," he said simply, "There is nothing I can do to stop it." Though his deep, gravelly voice did not convey it, I saw a hint of regret in his now determined eyes.

I did not know how to respond to this new Doctor; my old Doctor was lost and would never return. I did however feel the pit in my stomach become bottomless and endless as his words were processed in my mind. _War_, I thought, _with daleks_. I tried to form words, tried to tell him that he was supposed to have stopped this from happening, hasn't he saved other worlds like this before; and can't we do something, _anything_, to stop this? But, I couldn't. The words were stuck in my mouth, and I could feel them falling into the bottomless pit of fear. I could see my Doctor's face, telling me 'I'm sorry' with a painful, hopeless look in his eyes, in my mind. I could only swallow loudly, trying to regain my composure.

"We have to fight," the Doctor said, furrowing his brow in determination, "I have to fight, stop them from taking our Gallifrey; from taking control of time."

I tried to feel comforted by these words, at the now determined Doctor; but, I could only feel the already endless pit inside me growing, as I thought of my people in a _war_ against _daleks_.

_War. _The implications of the word floated around in my mind, trying, yet failing, to grasp at a coherent thought. _War_…

* * *

**A/N: The new Doctor is indeed John Hurt's DOctor as seen the end of "The Name of the Doctor." Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: The War

After that day, the war started. Whenever a Time Lord looked into the sky, they could always count on seeing dalek ships floating off the edges of our planet. The ground grew grayer, and the suns seemed to glow less every day. But, the Time Lords remained optimistic and were determined to win, in the beginning. The Academy was closed, as well as all other 'unnecessary' distractions, in our all-out battle over time. They began to call it the Time War. I had read stories of our people fighting the daleks before, but I knew it had never been on our own soil, in our own home. The Great Time War. There was talk about how it would be remembered throughout history; the great battle over time, where the Time Lords would protect their rights to rule over time, and defeat the daleks and their evil ways; because in the beginning, there was hope.

I became a nurse; it seemed like the right thing to do. I think I heard somewhere that the Doctor had gone to fight. I don't remember when we had chosen to separate, but I suppose we just knew we had to. So, the Doctor went to be a solider and I became a nurse; and that was that.

At first, it appeared we could win. I was in charge of regeneration. Whenever a Time Lord got hurt, they would be pulled out of the battlefield and prepared for regeneration. If their injury did not immediately cause regeneration, but was too painful to continue, I would inject them with regeneration energy, so they could fight as a new person, with more strength. Because of the war, the limit on the number of regenerations was removed; our soldiers could regenerate as many times as they needed to be. When they ran out of regeneration energy, I would supply them with more. It seemed like a flawless system. There was no way we could lose.

Then, the deaths began. It started slow at first, just a few Time Lords laying there dead, both of their hearts stopped. At first, it was questioned: "How could this happen?" "Why didn't they regenerate?" and "Did daleks do this?" Then, they stopped questioning it, wanting to forget it: "It won't happen again," and "It's just a tragic accident." But they were wrong. It wasn't an accident, wasn't an anomaly. It was a test; a test made by the daleks. A test to see how to kill a Time Lord; how to stop both hearts.

In the beginning, there was hope. After this moment, it started to drain out of us, falling into that endless pit, as reality began to set in. Very few Time Lords regenerated, and the body count skyrocketed. There was word that it was a special kind of dalek laser that caused both hearts to stop. Some fled from the battlefield, retreating back to their homes, back to priority one, save your own family. Many still fought, unwilling to go done without a fight, a fight for our home. And so the war continued, if in vain.

Every day since the war started I would think about my music before I went to sleep. I would think about the piece I had been composing, its music playing in my head, unfinished. It was still sitting on my desk at the Academy. Well, unless it had been exploded in the war. It played in my head as I went to sleep, comforting me despite everything. It was the only thing I could do to get myself to fall asleep.

Every night I dreamt the same dream. I'd be lying if I said I had forgotten the Doctor, for he was not a person that was not easily forgotten. Every night I dreamt of him; not of the old man, but the previous Doctor, the one with the long curly hair and cheerful smile. The one who was sorry for being unable to save his own world. I dreamt he took me to see the universe, like he had promised. I dreamt I ran away from Gallifrey, and went off to see the universe, with a madman in a magic box. We saved other planets, rode on shooting stars, and saw waterfalls made of broken glass (I think I read about that one in a geography book before), and the daleks never invaded Gallifrey, and the war never started.

Every morning, my heart would sink as I woke up in an old tent, the sounds of explosions and war terrors cascading around me, instead of the familiar blue glow of the Doctor's type 40 Tardis. It was only a dream. But, still, every night, the dream continued, a small glimmer of happiness in a universe where my home was being taken from me, and my people were losing the war. The Last Great Time War, as some began to call it.


End file.
